


Getting In Touch With Oneself: The Naughty Version

by eeyore9990



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, self love, wank fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When wank explodes on my Tumblr dash, I hide and write wank!fic.</p><p>Please note: this is not meant to encourage wank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Good Day for Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a different character. There are no relationships in these fics. This is all about the moment for each character with _themself_.

Derek slid down the bed until his feet were hanging off. Laying flat on his back, he spread his legs just enough to give himself access to what he wanted. 

In a slow, controlled exhale, he felt his chest squeeze tight and, lungs beginning to burn with the need for air, he crooked his arms and let his hands land casually on his chest. As his fingers skated over his nipples, he sucked in a sharp breath, which turned into a whine as his teeth clenched at the sensation.

Blood began to rush to his dick, filling it until he was at least half-hard. Reaching down, he gave it an idle stroke, smirking at how his hand slid over the pre-slickened skin.

Dropping his dick for the moment, he trailed his fingers up into the thick line of hair that arrowed up toward his navel. He scratched back and forth over it until his fingertips tingled. Then he dipped one into his navel, pressing down hard and moaning into the echoing silence of the loft.

"Fuck," he whispered, as the tip of his dick nudged up against his pinkie. With just that finger, he petted it, tracing the edge of his foreskin until his hips bucked up of their own accord.

Pinching his nipple, he pulled until it stood out from his chest, pleasure and pain mingling even as his pinkie slid in the slick mess of precome leaking from his dick.

Trying to calm himself, he pulled his hands away, sliding them both down as he raised his legs, placing his feet flat on the bed and letting his knees drop open. He smoothed his hands over his inner thighs and rolled his head sideways, eyes closed as he concentrated on the sensation of the thicker hair crinkling against his palms.

"Yeah," he breathed, licking his lips before biting them together, just to feel the blood fade before rushing back in and plumping them as he relaxed his jaw.

He smoothed his palms up into the join of his thighs and pursed his lips, eyebrows drawing together as he lifted his balls with his thumbs, scratching his short nails over his upper thighs and feeling the goosebumps that broke out over his skin.

Deliberately, so deliberately, he twisted one hand, letting those fingers slide down over his taint as he brought the other hand up to press his dick against his stomach.

His middle finger rubbed over his hole, making him hiss in pleasure even as his dick jerked under his other hand. Tugging against his rim, he played with that muscle even as he wrapped the fingers of his other hand around his dick and began to slide them up and down purposefully, tightening his fist and adding a twist at the top.

Just exactly how he liked it.

He got lost in sensation, back arching, hips thrusting. He had no concept of time, measured it only in the beads of sweat that dripped from his temple down behind his ears as he threw his head back.

His ears were filled with a tinny buzzing as his balls drew up and his cock swelled before releasing spurts of come onto his belly. 

He stroked and squeezed until his dick was too sensitive for more and finally loosened his grip, though he kept his fingers wrapped gently around it. He kept petting his hole, lips quirking with each greedy flex of the muscle.

Yeah. 

He’d have to get cleaned up eventually (dried come in stomach hair sucked) but for now he just reveled in the moment, enjoying the feeling of his body unwinding.


	2. Stiles/His Pillow=OTP

It didn't take much. It never did. He'd go from idle thoughts of stroking one off to _bam_... full boner. Just. Like. That.

Breath catching in his throat as his dick throbbed, Stiles rolled onto his belly and slowly began to work his hips against the mattress. Turning his head to the side, he sighed, letting the sensation of his sheets sliding against the top of his naked ass build until the rub of body-warmed flannel softness was almost too much on his sensitized skin.

Kneeling up, he grabbed his pillow and folded it in half, smashing it flat with one hand while the other lined his dick up in the crease of the fold. It was dry and nothing like what he really wanted, but the catch-release of the pillow clinging tightly to his dick was just sweet enough to make him bite his lip, stifling the moan that wanted to escape.

His hips rolled forward, engaging his whole body in a sensual thrusting slide. Head lolling back on his shoulders, he licked his fingers, getting them nice and wet, and reached down to roll them against his hardened nipples. A hiss of pleasure burst out of him, on the end of which his mouth hung open, allowing him to suck in great lungfuls of air.

He concentrated on each part of his body, from his toes slipping against the lowest edge of the bed to the hair on his thighs scraping the edge of the pillow to the sheet that continued to torment his ass. It almost felt like fingernails scratching over the skin now, like a lover digging in, urging him to thrust harder, faster, deeper.

A choked off sob escaped on his next thrust, and he couldn't hold back anymore. Hips snapping forward eagerly, he pinched down _hard_ on his nipple, torturing it just to feel the zing of pain shoot through his body to pool in his gut. 

His balls swung forward on every thrust, slapping gently into the pillow, which cushioned them, a soft caress to his sensitive flesh. And his dick. Fuck. 

He couldn't think, couldn't force his eyes open any longer, couldn't coordinate his limbs into anything other than a ragged rabbit-quick hump to the finish. 

By the time he came, his whole body was one massive, sensitive nerve ending, and he curled in on himself, muffling his shout into his mattress as he pulled out of his pillow in enough time not to soak it in come (though he'd definitely have to switch out the pillow case due to the precome he knew from experience would already be staining it).

He stayed like that for a few minutes--hours, days, whatever--just curled into a ball, jerking with the occasional aftershock. Finally he straightened, stretching out to his full extent, even pointing his toes and reaching with his fingers until his whole body was one giant, limp noodle. 

A small smile tugged at his lips as his lids grew heavy and sleep overwhelmed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr: [Me!](http://eeyore9990.tumblr.com)


End file.
